Sebastian Delacroix
Sebastian, a character in ''The Freshman'' and The Sophomore series, is a sophomore at Hartfeld and the Treasurer of the Student Council. He is first seen in ''Book 2'', Chapter 2. Appearance Sebastian has short, blonde hair, brown eyes and light skin. He wears a blue jacket, a yellow pull-under, a white shirt and a red tie. Personality Acting is Sebastian's passion. Playing the rogue is his specialty, which makes him perfect for the role of Lord Rathbone in James's play. According to James, Sebastian is something of a "textbook narcissist" and has "delusions of grandeur", believing himself to be superior to Chris and his friends as he went to a prep school while they went to public school. He even tried to bribe Chris into dropping out of the student council election. He is also guilty of embezzlement. He is racist against Latinos. He isn't worried to show his dark side as he violently grabbed Your Character in public. In ''The Sophomore, Book 1'', he appears to be trying to make amends for his past behaviour. Relationships James Sebastian and James know each other from prep school. The upperclassman describes him as a talented actor and textbook narcissist with delusions of grandeur. They seemed to be friends but James is very disappointed in how Sebastian treats the lower and middle class students, mentioning that he was different back in prep school. After this, James turns his back on Sebastian and supports his rival Chris at the campaign. Chris Sebastian was running against Chris in the Student President election. He thinks that Chris and his friends are inferior to him because they are not as wealthy as him. He tried to bribe Chris into dropping out of the election but Chris refused. He is currently the treasurer of the student council much to Chris's shock and horror. He is shocked then Sebastian is willing to make a racist comment against Latinos as if it's no big deal. In The Sophomore Book 1, Chris, Tyler, and Zig genuinely believe that Sebastian is trying to make amends for his past behaviour. Becca Becca and Sebastian meet at the audition of James's play. They briefly dated but she got fed up with the fact he never took her out on dates and never complimented her. She dumps him at the end of Book 2. Your Character From the beginning, Sebastian has never really liked Your Character. He immediately insults her and everyone else's acting, showing his narcissism. He has a tendency to bicker and start arguments with the young girl, during which, he talks to her in a derogatory and condescending manner. Their relationship in The Sophomore, Book 1 is up to the player. They can either believe or not believe that he is trying to make amends. Zig Zig has stated he doesn't like bullies so he logically despises Sebastian. Sebastian immediately makes a comment on how Zig probably just got out of jail and is working as a barista, this is racist as Zig is Latino. Zig tries to walk away but Sebastian immediately sticks out his foot to trip him. This leads to Zig punching Sebastian in the face hard enough to knock him to the floor. Despite their differences, Zig, along with Chris and Tyler, believes that Sebastian is genuinely trying to make amends for his past behaviour in The Sophomore, Book 1. Tyler Tyler is in Sebastian's Business class and states that he is a nice guy when you get to know him. Tyler, Chris, and Zig genuinely believe that Sebastian is trying to make amends for his past behavior. Dorian Delacroix Dorian Delacroix is Sebastian's father, Dorian is the person that got Sebastian to sabotage Your Character's boiler. Trivia * He bears a resemblance to actor Eddie Redmayne. * He is guilty of embezzlement. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Freshman' Characters Category:'The Sophomore' Characters Category:Students Category:Villains Category:Bullies Category:Big Bads